dragons_prophetfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragons
In the beginning, dragons forged the world of Auratia. Morgath, the leader of the dragons created the earth, forests, oceans, and sky. His brethren Kronos and Lysaia then crafted the other races that would share the land with them. Many millennia have passed since then. Morgath reunited with the chaos from whence he was born. Two Dragon Wars have come and gone, eventually claiming both Lysaia and Kronos as well. Now the remaining inhabitants of Auratia must work together to rebuild their shattered land. Dragon's Prophet boasts a world filled with hundreds of different dragons. Each is unique and has its own story to share with the Osira. ''Families There are fifteen families of dragons listed in the Dragon Compendium, each including a variety of types (detailed in next section) and species (detailed under each family). Types Over time, the ecology around the dragons has influenced their features help them adapt to different climates and regions. This has led to additional subdivision by type. At present there are three type categories: air, land, and water. The types in each category have similar moving speeds but different identifying traits. Air Dragons Air dragons are fliers and are valued for their ability to travel between areas without risking confrontation with the local wildlife. For this reason, air dragons are exceedingly popular and commonly used within the game. Most air dragons give priority to magical damage and tend to manifest magically-based attack or support active abilities (silver-bordered dragon skills). Skytouched dragons are broken down into two general appearance types, either feathered (avians) or scaled (drakes). Skytouched dragons favor intelligence and dragon affinity as their main stats. They do well with builds focusing on DPS or healing. Because their air-based impact attacks take them out of the range of ground mobs, they are not good at holding aggro. Currently, Skytouched Dragons and Windrider dragons are very successful in the dragon arena due to critical hits and magic-based attacks, of which strength-based dragons are vulnerable. Windrider dragons are bat-like in appearance. Windrider dragons favor dragon affinity and intelligence as their main stats. they do well with builds focusing on DPS or healing. Currently, Skytouched and Windrider dragons are very successful in the dragon arena due to critical hits and magic-based attacks, to which most dragons are vulnerable. Fabled Ancient dragons and Ancient dragons and are blessed with high strength, constitution & ferocity. While they may not do as much flat damage per second as other classes, they are extremely-well rounded and satisfy multiple roles, including physical damage, tanking and aggro management, and healing. Especially noteworthy is their sweeping attack, which covers a large area and can affect large numbers of enemy mobs. Because of their usefulness and their desirability, many players concentrate on training up ancient dragons as their primary combat dragons. They do best with builds focusing on building strength & ferocity & constitution, healing skills, and passive strength & sweep attack boosts. Ironhide dragons are extremely bulky and heavyset. They have extraordinarily high constitution. NEED MORE INFO ON STRENGTH AND BUILDS Assault dragons NEED MORE INFO ON STRENGTH AND BUILDS The two-headed Hydra dragons NEED MORE INFO ON STRENGTH AND BUILDS The more recently discovered Eastern dragons are adapt at both air and aquatic travel. They have high Strength and Intelligence, which is ideal for DPS builds. Additionally, their small hitbox size increases their survivability in combat. Land Dragons Land dragons come in a wide variety of shapes, sizes, and specialties. Some are large beasts of burden, used by Osira merchants to haul their wares all across Auratia. Some are agile and fast and often favored as ground mounts. Still others are muscular and excel at close-range combat. All land dragons give priority to physical combat, but their magical combat abilities are not far behind. Stalwart dragons are well rounded with high Constitution and equal Focus and Dragon Affinity. These natural tanks can both dish out and receive a vicious beating. As expected, they tend to manifest support-oriented passive abilities (silver-bordered dragon skills). Because of their size, Stalwarts move a little slower than other land dragons. The velociraptor-like Swiftfoot dragons are prized for their high Ferocity and Focus, which translates into greater crit and the highest damage per second. When tamed, they often manifest passive movement impairing abilities and staggers (silver-bordered dragon skills). Paragon dragons and Razorspine dragons have naturally high Strength and Focus and are always a solid choice for a damage dealer. Their attack speed surpasses all other types, allowing proc-based skills a higher chance at activating. The horse-like Mythical are currently extremely difficult to find within the game. NEED MORE INFO ON STRENGTHS & BUILDS. Water Dragons Water dragons love to swim in Auratia's vast oceans and lakes. While water dragons have land capability, they are at their peak when used for diving or crossing watery terrain. At this time, there are two kinds of aquatic dragons. Aqua Dragons are naturally swift in the water, and are blessed with high Strength and Focus. For all intents and purposes Mosasaurs are similar to Paragons and Razorspines and should generally have their stats and builds developed the same way. The more recently discovered Eastern dragons are adept at both air and aquatic travel. They have high Strength and Intelligence, which is ideal for DPS builds. Additionally, their small hitbox size increases their survivability in combat. Mechanics Capturing a Dragon Players will need to prove themselves to a dragon before they can create a bond with it. They can attempt to capture it using the Capture Dragon skill. They'll have to play the capturing mini-game which involves using the keys WASD (and sometimes F, G, H, J, K, or L when facing a more powerful dragon) to keep the icon balanced within the center of the target. Charisma no longer affects how easy it is to tame a dragon. The Stat Draconic influence reduces the amount of time needed to tame a dragon. This stat is only found on Necklaces, Earrings, and Rings. It cannot be gained any other way. Other factors are taken into account too such as the dragon's stamina score, their rarity, level, etc. On occasion, the dragon will have had to be beaten down below 50% of its current health points. Sometimes, attempting to capture a dragon can result in the dragon healing some during the capture process, and the player's HP dropping slightly. Using Dragons in Combat Players may use dragons in combat against enemies in order to reduce the enemy's health faster, use beneficial spells or healing buffs to assist player, or keep the enemy distracted away from the player. When summoned, a dragon can be directed to attack a specific enemy by pressing F1 or a customized configuration. Dragons have a variety of different attacks, including sweeps, impacts, strikes,LIST MORE ATTACKS HERE . Many combat dragon skills affect a specific type of attack and may increase the amount of damage or type of damage of that attack. Dragon Skills Dragons have a variety of skills. Some of them are used as attacks, buffs, and heals for the dragon itself to use. They also sometimes have skills that help with gathering materials for crafting. Additionally, there are skills that the dragon bestows on its owner. These special skills are called Dragon Soul Skills. Summoning Dragons can be summoned in two ways. To auto-mount your dragon hit the Tab key, your dragon will be summoned and you will immediately be mounted onto the dragon. To summon your dragon for battle, hit ALT+(F1-F6). You can also push the "~" key, and it will summon the last dragon you had out for battle. Dragon Storage and the Dragon Lair The Dragon Stable The Dragon Stable holds active dragons that travel with the player and can be summoned for battle or riding. The Dragon Soul Skills held by dragons in the Dragon Stable are available for player use. To view your Dragon Stable, push the "P" key. Players begin with 2 open slots for dragons, and can upgrade up to 6 slots through the purchase of station cash. If the player has upgraded the number of slots, it is a good strategy to always keep a slot open in case the player encounters a Dungeon Rare dragon. If the player is planning on capturing a common dragon, having 2 open slots allows the player to capture multiple dragons so that the player can choose the dragon with the better stats, dragon skills, or available skill slots. The dragon stable also allows you to pick your dragon. What if I have multiple dragons!? Not a problem! Simply click on the dragon you want to use. What if I have more dragons and they dont appear?' *DONT PANIC YOUR DRAGON IS STILL THERE!*''' Just buy more space or click the arrows to find your dragons there or the game will tell you when you have enough dragons. The Dragon Lair The Dragon Lair can be accessed through the Lair Master, found in most major cities and towns. Dragons held in the dragon lair are not available for combat or riding, but players can pay to have their dragons increase in level, improve dragon skills, gather crafting materials and dragon flutes (used to summon dragons). Dragons can easily be switched between the Dragon Stable and Dragon Lair by dragging and dropping. Players begin with 2 open slots for dragons, and can upgrade up to 6 slots through the purchase of station cash. Also at the Dragon lair, dragons can transfer dragon skills between themselves through Field Training, which can be used 3x per day for a random chance to transfer skills to open skill slots. On the "attributes" page, dragons that have been levelled can use available points to increase stats to further develop the dragon towards a specific combat style. The Dragon Chamber The Dragon Chamber can be accessed through the Lair Master, found in most major cities and towns. Dragons stored in the Dragon Chamber are held in storage for further need. The Dragon Chamber can be accessed by using station cash to purchase rows of storage slots. Dragons can be sent to the Dragon Chamber by right clicking a dragon in the Dragon Lair. Dragons, which come in many different types and with different draconic abilities, are the ultimate tools to make your avatar unique. Even before fully equipping your character, the most difficult dungeon can be beaten by having the right dragon at your side. The Dragon Arena and Dragon Evolution Dragon Arena Dragon Evolution Dragon Breeding See also * List of Dragons * Dragon Skills * List of ancient dragons * List of special release dragons * Capture of Wild Ancient Dragon Policy Category:Auratia Category:Dragons Category:Satuma Dragons Category:Bakra Dragons Category:Puretia Dragons Category:Laedis Dragons Category:Wynnadia Dragons Category:Korhala Dragons Category:Wintertide Dragons Category:Inartia Dragons Category:Alentia Dragons Category:Olandra Dragons Category:Porthis Dragons